Falling to Pieces
by loisse21
Summary: Two years ago, Vegeta chose not to have a relationship with Bulma. What will the Prince do if she goes back to Yamcha? Songfic to The Script's Breakeven.


**AN: The song is Breakeven by The Script. It was stuck in my head the entire day so I decided to make a songfic. I wrote this two hours ago and I failed to proofread. Please give your reviews. Vegeta may be OOC at the latter part.**

**xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**

**FLASHBACK: Two years ago…**

The battle was over. Kakarrot now gone. His half-bred brat finished the fight. His son died in the hands of the androids. Vegeta closed his eyes trying to get some sleep. The events earlier is driving him insane. He should have been the one to defeat Cell. He should have been able to avenge his son's death. He should have been able to defeat Kakarrot. But he wasn't able to do any of those.

His thoughts were cut-off when he heard a knock on the door. The woman. Perhaps she wants to go and give her pity again. Before he could ask her to go fuck the off, she opened her door.

"What do you want, woman?" He snarled. Right now, he just wants to rest. "I want to rest now."

"Are you leaving?" Bulma ignored his irritation.

Is he leaving? Would he? Can he? For sure he can take over Frieza's empire now that he is stronger. But what of his son? What of the woman? "No…"

Vegeta was caught off-guard when Bulma lunged into him and wrapped her arms around her neck. "Thank you, Vegeta… I love you."

Gently, Vegeta removed her arms around his neck. The feeling of comfort was gone the moment that he did but he cannot allow this woman to have any thoughts that he is staying for her. "Woman, I do not want this so-called relationship with you. I am staying for my son. The brat needs someone to train him."

Tears pooled in her eyes. "What about us, Vegeta?"

"There is never an 'us' woman." He scoffed. A mocking smirk appeared in his face. "I would never stoop so low as to have a relationship with you. You were convenient. That's all you are."

"A whore?" The tears that she tried to hold back fell. "I was just someone to satisfy your lust."

"Yes. Do not think of this love thing that you are bothering me about. Tomorrow, I shall leave this house of yours but I will visit every day to train my son."

"Then leave, asshole! I am not a whore and definitely not your whore." Bulma stood and took a capsule from here pocket. "Here's a capsule house. Settle wherever you want. Next time, I hope that you fall in love and get hurt as much as you are hurting me now."

"Feh… That will be the day, woman. I would never lower myself to do this love thing of yours."

Bulma headed to the door. Her heart broken to pieces. "I don't want to see you here tomorrow."

**xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**

**FLASHBACK: ONE YEAR and SIX MONTHS AGO**

Vegeta watched as those idiots sing the irritating birthday song. Yesterday, the woman mentioned that he is invited on his son's birthday. He didn't really want to go but knowing that there would be food, he took the opportunity.

Every day since he left, he would come over and train Trunks for four hours. Once he is done training the brat, he would go back to his house at the middle of a forest and train there using his gravity room. It is very rare that he sees the woman. Living alone was more difficult that he imagined. Not that he can get a job so he would always look for animals that he can eat. After all, he is a survivor. Of course, it will always be ki-fried. At times, the woman's mother would invite him over.

His gaze fell over the woman who is now having a laugh when Trunks grabbed the cake and smeared it on the face of her scar-faced idiot ex-mate. Perhaps that weakling would take his opportunity to get back with the woman. Not that it is any of his business. But he cannot deny the slight knotting in his stomach when he thought about Bulma getting involved with another guy. Well, that is her decision to make.

"Hey Vegeta." Krillin approached their once-upon-a-time enemy. "Don't you want to join us?"

The nerve of this guy. "And why would I do that, cue-ball?"

Instantly, Krillin felt a bit scared. "Oh well, I mean… I know that you and Bulma are separated… Guess just want to include you in the fun… Sorry to hear about you and Bulma."

It took all of Vegeta's patience not to kill Krillin. "Fuck off, baldy. Or else I will go and kill you. And why should you be sorry about me and the woman. I left her. And it was the best decision I made."

"Hey chill, Vegeta. I just thought…"

"Thought what?"

"Well I thought you and Bulma have a good relationship that's all."

"We were never in a relationship. And our lives are not your business."

"Oh you're right… I guess I will go now."

Krillin left, leaving a frustrated Vegeta. Vegeta then stood and decided to just get food inside the kitchen where there wouldn't be any nuisance. He was about to get into the kitchen when he heard that harpy wife of Kakarrot spoke.

"Bulma, do you really have to invite Vegeta?" Chi-chi asked as they go and prepare the foods that they will bring out.

"Of course. He is Trunks father after all. Though I didn't really expect him to come, I am glad that he did. Just means that he cares for his son."

"How about you?"

"What about me?"

"Do you still love him?"

Bulma didn't answer right away. After several moments, she sighed. "I do. But if he doesn't love me what can I do? It's not as if I can just and torture him to love me." A sad smile escape on her lips.

"But Bulma, don't you think it is time to move on? There's a never-ending list of men who would kill each other for a chance to date you."

"You're right. But Trunks is only two years old. I would like to spend time with him. He won't be young forever."

"But you should consider dating someone. Perhaps you and Yamcha could get back together. After all, he is still in love with you. Didn't he tell you that?"

"I really don't know. Yes Yamcha did tell me and he really is great with Trunks. But it's a lot more complicated than that. First, I still love Vegeta. Second, that nagging feeling that I betrayed Yamcha. That I dumped him just to be with Vegeta who also dumped me. Perhaps that's the reason why I am not upset with Vegeta. It's because Kami must have sent him to me just to be my karma."

"Well I don't know about that. Just try to move on then be happy. That's all we want for you."

"Thanks Chi…"

Vegeta who listened to the entire conversation was dumbfounded. So the woman is still in love with him. For some reason, he felt comforted with the idea. But that comfort immediately disappeared when he thought about the scar-face trying to get Bulma back. As if the woman would go back to him. She no longer loves him. Bulma loves Vegeta. Not that he is going to do anything about it. It is the woman's problem if he is still hung up with him.

**xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**

**FLASHBACK: ONE YEAR AGO..**

"You look beautiful, babe." Yamcha kissed Bulma on her cheek. They are about to go and attend one of Capsule Corps gala. Bulma was wearing a midnight blue long gown which was open at the back. "But I think something is missing." From his coat packet, Yamcha took a box and took a pearl necklace. He went to Bulma's back and clasped it. Then, he gently pushed her hair aside, wrapped his arms on her waist and kissed her gently on her neck.

"This is beautiful Yamcha." Bulma turned to face Yamcha and kissed him gently on his lips.

"Woman!" The two immediately broke off hearing Vegeta's voice. "Don't you have any decency doing that outside?

"None of your business, Vegeta." She rushed to Trunks who was carried by Vegeta. He was sleeping soundly. "Let me take him." Bulma took him into her arms and went inside. Vegeta flew without another word.

Alone in his bed. When was the last time he slept with someone? Damn too long. For months now he's been contemplating about how his life is. For months now all his thoughts are occupied by the blue haired woman who happens to be the mother of his son. Her scent fills his head. Her body shaped perfectly against his. Her soft lips teasing his. At times, when he washes the dishes, he would remember those days when they would have an argument at the kitchen. Her wit matches his. And she knows him through and through. Knows what he did before but she still chose to be with him.

Thoughts of going back had invaded his mind more times than one. First, he just missed the comfort of living in her house. Then he missed the unlimited food resources. But lately, he had to admit, he misses the woman. It was no surprise to see her with that weakling. He was always there for the past three months and her ditzy mother told Vegeta that the two were dating again.

Bulma has moved on. No longer does she feel anything for him. And he is fine with it… right? What does he care if that woman goes back to that weakling? So what if they mated? That is not his business. Vegeta could care less with what she wants to do. If she wants to settle for someone as low as that idiot then that's her decision to make.

**xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**

**FLASHBACK: SIX MONTHS AGO…**

Vegeta just obliterated a mountain. He could not contain his anger. How dare that woman? How dare she accept that marriage proposal of that idiot! And the gall to announce it on his son's birthday! How dare she do that when he was about to ask her back? Just when he figured out that he cannot be with her anymore.

For the past several months, Vegeta finally accepted that the woman is the one he wants to be with. That he cannot live without her anymore. That he needs her. That he is jealous whenever he sees or feels that the scar-faced weakling is near her. Wrapping his arms around her, kissing her, making love with her. How many times did he contemplate on killing the human? How many times did he stalk her?

Today, he was about to talk to her. Try to engage into some conversation to start getting her back. But just when he was about to, that weakling asked her to marry him. That is not the problem. The problem is the fact that she accepted.

_**I'm still alive but I'm barely breathing**_

_**Just prayin' to a god that I don't believe in**_

_**Cos I got time while she got freedom**_

_**Cos when a heart breaks no it don't break even**_

Vegeta dropped on his knees. His eyes looking at the damage that he has done. The mountain is gone. Just like Bulma. Gone from his life. Taken by another man. Vegeta let her go. He made her free.

Too late now…

**xxxxxxxxx**

Bulma is concerned about Vegeta. It has been two weeks and he has yet to come and train Trunks. Is he alright? That man can be neglectful at times. Bulma just wants to go and crack her head on a wall. After all the things he did, she still loves him. But she knows that the two of them getting together is impossible. Though Bulma knows that it is unfair, she decided to accept Yamcha's proposal. After all, she isn't getting any younger. If she cannot have the one she loves, the she will try to love the one she got.

But that doesn't mean that she isn't worried about Vegeta. Perhaps part of her always will. Deciding that she cannot rest until she knows, she tracked the location of his capsule house and went there.

Upon arriving, Bulma knocked several times but no response. She then took out the spare key that she has and entered. No one was inside. Then she headed inside his room. Bulma was shocked at what she saw.

The room was a mess. Vegeta lying on the floor. Bottles of beer and whiskey are scattered and Vegeta lies unconscious on the floor. Hurriedly, she tried to get him up.

"Vegeta… come on, wake up." Bulma can smell alcohol on him. She didn't know Saiyan's alcohol tolerance but based on what she's seeing, he's had a lot.

It took her forever to get him to the bed. She took off his clothes though she left his boxers. Then she went inside the bathroom to get a washcloth and some water in a basin. Going back to Vegeta, she wiped the cloth on his face and body.

Bulma sat beside him. Watching him intently as if memorizing his features. This is the man who took her heart. Gently, she had her palm on his cheek. It seems that this man forgot to return her heart. Her thoughts were cut-off though when she felt him grip her shirt just near her neck.

But what surprised her the most was when the prince brought her face to his and kissed her. His eyes still closed. Bulma tried to break free but it was a futile attempt. Then, Vegeta opened his eyes. "Bulma…" He said as if disoriented.

"Vegeta…"

Just when she said that, Vegeta sat on the bed. "What are you doing here?"

"Checking up on you." The kiss was still making her tremble.

"I don't need anyone to check on me."

"Well sorry for caring, asshole. I was just worried that you haven't been training our son. It seems that you are busy drinking yourself away."

"What I do is none of your business! Aaarrgghh.." Vegeta cupped his head with his hands. Hangover.

Bulma approached him and pushed him so he can lie on the bed. "That's what you get for drinking too much."

"Can you please shut up and just fucking leave?"

"No, I want to make sure that you are alright."

Vegeta sat back again. "Alright? Me alright? Yes I am fucking alright. I am fucking drinking because I am fucking happy. So happy for you and that moron getting married."

Bulma was taken aback. What is he saying? "What does Yamcha have to do with this?" Confusion is written all over her face.

_**Her best days will be some of my worst**_

_**She finally met a man that's gonna put her first**_

_**While I'm wide awake she's no trouble sleeping**_

_**Cos when a heart breaks no it don't breakeven... even... no**_

"You don't know? I am happy for you." Vegeta said sarcastically.

"Happy for me? Well I guess I thank you." Bulma replied in a mocking tone.

"You should be happy with that moron who does all those unmanly things just to make you happy."

"If you're talking about Yamcha's sweetness then you are right. I am happy that he is sweet and thoughtful. That finally someone is putting me first."

Silence ensued. Finally, Vegeta broke the awkward moment. "I drink because I can't sleep."

"Vegeta, I told you before that if you have a problem, you can always let me know. Talking helps you know."

"Then if I talk to you now, will you help me?"

"I will try."

_**What am I supposed to do when the best part of me was always you, **_

_**And what am I supposed to say when I'm all choked up that you're ok**_

_**I'm falling to pieces, yeah, **_

_**I'm falling to pieces**_

"What am I supposed to do?" Vegeta asked.

"About?"

"You? What am I supposed to do when the best part of me was always you?" He gave a dry laugh. "You must be happy now finally getting your wish?"

"I-I don't understand, Vegeta." Her face blushed hearing what from Vegeta that she is the best part of him though she really cannot understand. "What wish are you talking about?"

"That I fall in love and get hurt as much as I hurt you before."

Bulma was shocked. A hint of jealousy consumed her but she is mostly concerned that Vegeta was hurt. Instantly, she wrapped her arms around his neck letting his chin rest on her shoulder. "Vegeta… I am sorry that I said that. I was upset that time. I swear I didn't mean it."

_**They say bad things happen for a reason**_

_**But no wise words gonna stop the bleeding**_

_**Cos she's moved on while I'm still grieving**_

_**And when a heart breaks no it don't breakeven even... no**_

Vegeta burrowed his face on Bulma's neck. Trying to smell her closely. For more than two years he had never gotten this close to her. "Stop it, Bulma. Stop comforting me because I won't stop hurting. If you didn't mean it, Bulma, why are you doing this to me? Why are you hurting me?" Perhaps it was the alcohol but he is spilling everything out to Bulma.

Bulma's eyes widened. "What are you talking about?"

Vegeta pulled his self from her and met her eyes. "That I love you. I don't want to but I do. Hell, I don't even know what love is but I know that this is the feeling."

_**What am I gonna to do when the best part of me was always you, **_

_**And what am I supposed to say when I'm all choked up that you're ok**_

_**I'm falling to pieces, yeah, **_

_**I'm falling to pieces, yeah, **_

_**I'm falling to pieces **_

Bulma doesn't know what to say. For years she hoped to hear it from him. The alcohol must have done the trick and made his guard down. She can feel that he is speaking the truth. "Vegeta… I am sorry…"

"Why are you apologizing?"

"I don't know. I guess it's because I don't know what to say. Or maybe because you are hurting because of me."

_**(One still in love while the other ones leaving)**_

_**I'm falling to pieces **_

_**(Cos when a heart breaks no it don't breakeven)**_

"Do you love him?" Vegeta asked.

"Yes…" She answered truthfully. She loves Yamcha. But not as much as she loves Vegeta.

"So you will marry him?"

"Yes."

Not once did Vegeta think that hearts can break. But his just did. "Will he make you happy?"

"I don't know." Bulma is really not sure. "But one thing's for sure, he will try his best to make me."

_**Oh you got his heart and my heart and none of the pain**_

_**You took your suitcase, I took the blame.**_

_**Now I'm try'na make sense of what little remains ooh**_

_**Cos you left me with no love and no love to my name.**_

"So he loves you, I love you too. You love him. Tell me, what do you feel for me?"

Bulma broke their eye contact. She looked down and Vegeta felt a surge of hope. Gently, he cupped her chin to meet her eyes again. Then, he brought her lips to his, kissing her gently. Her mouth slightly open. Vegeta is tasting her. Then he broke the kiss. "Answer me, Bulma."

"I-I love you more, Vegeta…"

He brought her lips to his again. This time, their kiss is more demanding. More urgent. Bulma wrapped her arms around his neck urging him to deepen the kiss.

_**I'm still alive but I'm barely breathing**_

_**Just prayin' to a god that I don't believe in**_

_**Cos I got time while she got freedom**_

_**Cos when a heart breaks no it don't break **_

_**No it don't break **_

_**No it don't break even no**_

But she broke it off. "This isn't right. I am getting married."

"I need you, Bulma. Just have me again."

A dry laugh escaped her lips. "Again? Again Vegeta? I never had you before. You went as low as calling me your whore. I moved on."

Vegeta was surprised about the anger that she is showing now. Yes he recalled all those things he said to her. "Is this like it?"

"Huh?"

"Is this what you felt when I did that to you?"

"I don't know… Maybe. Maybe harder than that. But there's no use in dwelling into all of these now. We can never be together. Sure I love you now. But I can go and learn to love Yamcha. I am going to leave now, Vegeta."

_**What am I gonna do when the best part of me was always you and**_

_**What am I supposed to say when I'm all choked up that you're ok **_

_**(Oh glad you're okay now)**_

_**I'm falling to pieces yeah **_

_**(Oh I'm glad you're okay)**_

_**I'm falling to pieces yeah **_

_**(One still in love while the other ones leaving)**_

_**I'm falling to pieces **_

_**(Cos when a heart breaks no it don't breakeven)**_

Vegeta didn't try to stop her from leaving. She's going away with his heart. And though he wants to drop down on his knees and ask her to forgive him for his stupidity, he cannot do that. All that he has of her are memories. Memories that will forever be imbedded in his mind.

**xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**

**PRESENT DAY**

Vegeta shot a glance to Yamcha. He was smiling like an idiot. Then, he turned to look at the church door who revealed Bulma wearing her white wedding dress. Her smile was visible even under the veil. She deserves to be happy after all, today is her day. Her father escorting her to the altar. She walked as if she was a dream. Perhaps when she bragged about the most beautiful woman on the planet, she really was telling the truth.

Her father stopped in front of Yamcha. Vegeta noticed Bulma mouthed a silent thank you to which Yamcha mouthed a welcome. Vegeta smirked at the exchange. The scar-face idiot wasn't really that bad at all. After all, he loved Bulma. Yamcha loved Bulma so much that he will do anything to make her happy- including letting her go.

Well of course Vegeta would never attend a wedding unless it is his own. The woman insisted that the weakling should be the best man. To be honest, Vegeta didn't really care. All he wants is to get married to her and get to the reception, eat then this honeymoon that she was babbling about seemed to be the focal point of this union.

After that conversation they had when he was drunk six months ago, Vegeta thought that he could never get Bulma back. But he talked to Yamcha. Not to Bulma but to him. He asked him never to hurt her and admitted that he is in love with the heiress.

Yamcha was the one who told Bulma. The two talked about it and Bulma admitted her love for Vegeta. It took Vegeta four months of apologizing and dating her (much to his dismay) for her to finally forgive him. Immediately, he proposed, on the rooftop of Capsule Corps under a star-filled night. Despite the fact that Vegeta used her father's money in purchasing the ring, she accepted happily.

The two are now inside their honeymoon suite. Tonight is the start of the rest of their lives.

"Woman get in bed now!"

"BULMA! You know I think I like you better when you're drunk. At least you can use my name and you are sweet."

"Feh… I was _sweet _when you FORCED me to date you."

"Hey bud, you had to do that still. At least once a week."

"W-what? That's preposterous!" His eyes widened with the demand of Bulma.

"Well, of course you want to stay married to me. Come on, if you don't I can still divorce you." Clearly, Bulma was teasing him with the smirk on her face.

"You are not divorcing me woman." After all he'd been through, this woman has the gall to divorce him? Not in this lifetime.

"Chill, Veg-head. I will not divorce you if you date me at least once a week." She wrapped her arms seductively around his neck and gently kissed his lips.

"Once a month." He said. His anger subsided as he placed feather kisses on her.

"I guess that's acceptable." Bulma kissed him deeply. "I love you, Vegeta."

"I won't say this again, wo- Bulma. But I love you too. And I will forever do so."

The End.


End file.
